All Of You
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Because coming to love isn't finding the perfect person. It's finding an imperfect someone and learning to see them perfectly. No one ever said Starfire was perfect and now Robin's love is going to be tested to the max...by EVERY aspect of her personality
1. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Disclaimer: **When I am freed from the evil burden of school, exams and extra curricular activities I plan to steal Teen Titans. Unfortunately at this present moment I do not own it. But keep watching…(This applies to the whole story.) However I do own a purple and pink fairy lunchbox! I bet you're all jealous now huh?

**Authors Note: **I have restrained myself from posting this until I had the first 5 chapters written! Aren't I amazing? So for a while at least you can depend on constant updates. The whole story is a nice round 10 chapters which I hope you all enjoy thoroughly!

* * *

**All of You**

Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

_In The Land of Raven's Mirror_

"Hey Rage, have you seen my chameleon?" said Happy looking cheerful but a tad confused as she searched under a bush.

"Yes," snapped Rage sarcastically. "I caught it and ate it last night because I was starving. Now will you leave me alone so I can keep on thinking about how I will destroy Raven?"

Happy gave a little trill of laughter. "Oh Rage, you have such a wonderful sense of humour! But still I can't think where little Raindrop can be…he's such a naughty creature. I do hope he's not getting into any trouble."

Behind her Worry shook her head…worriedly. "Mark my words Happy. No good can come of a disappearing chameleon. You'll be regretting not locking the cage tighter soon. Mark my words Happy. Mark my words."

Happy opened her mouth but before she could even laugh Rage blew up. "We marked your damn words Worry! Now leave me alone so I can CONCENTRATE!"

Happy and Worry hurried away looking alarmed. Worry's voice floated back on the wind. "Mark my words Happy, no good will come of Rage's temper tantrums. She'll be dead of a heart attack before you know it. Mark my words."

_Titan's Tower: Breakfast: Chaos: Life_

Starfire looked in her mirror happily tying up her hair. It was glorious day today! She was going to be going to the park, eating mustard ice cream, having pizza with mustard, playing throw the mustard ball with Beastboy and then going grocery shopping to replenish her supplies of mustard. Then she was going to take a nice long relaxing shower using her special soap which was scented just like…chocolate. (A/N What you didn't want her to smell like mustard too did you?) As she put the finishing touches to her face and skipped merrily out the door she failed to notice a shadowy little creature slip into her room. For a moment it clung to her foot, the exact same shade of purple as her boot then it scuttled off onto the cream carpet. Seeing the door close firmly behind Starfire it gave a little squeak of despair. It didn't want to be stuck in _this _room! Then it stopped, spotting Star's huge vanity mirror. With a cry of glee it scampered up the dresser and slipped into the mirror. For a moment a large black vortex appeared swirling and shimmering. There was a babble of voices, shouts and then the vortex closed up leaving the mirror exactly the same as before…a loud giggle erupted from somewhere inside the mirror…well almost the same.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin sighed as the usual tofu vs. meat fight started up in the kitchen. It wouldn't have bothered him if it wasn't for the fact that all the tofu and meat somehow ended up on the kitchen floor and _he _was the only one cleaning it. Well, Starfire helped him sometimes he thought, fondly remembering her bright smile and eagerness not to see him 'over exert' himself. His ponderings were interrupted by Raven who looked to be in an unusually good mood today. "Hello Robin," she said almost cheerfully.

Robin stared at her. "Hello um…Raven."

"Thinking of Starfire?"

Robin's cheeks went red. "Err…"

Raven rolled her eyes suddenly returning to normal. "You are so male. Anyway I was going to advise you to step out of the kitchen. Something's going to happen here in oh say…" she glanced out the window for some invisible sign. "…5 minutes."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "And Beastboy and Cyborg?"

"Will never need to fight over breakfast again."

Doubtful Robin inched out the door, he was sure of at least one thing, whatever was happening in that room he didn't want to be a part of it. Raven glided out after him and then looked around the common room coolly. "Where's Starfire? She was going to go the park with Beastboy today but since he's going to be a little preoccupied…"

Her voice trailed off and even Robin couldn't fail to see the hint. Tugging at his collar and trying to ignore the red in his cheeks he turned around. "I'd better ask her if she wants to go with me then," he replied steadily glad his voice was calm. Amusement laced Raven's voice as she shut the door behind him. "You do that," she said. "I'll stay here and help…clean up."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin raised his hand to knock on Starfire's door and then dropped it down again. If anyone had been watching they would have known it was the tenth time he was doing that. "Come on boy wonder!" he told himself. "You can ask Starfire to the park! It's not like it's a…date…or anything." Gulping he thumped on the door. "Star? You in there?" There was no reply. Robin huffed. So he'd waited there all that time for nothing then. How typical. Turning to go he stopped suddenly. He had just had an idea. It seemed a waste to be right outside Starfire's room and not see inside right? I mean if it was Beastboy he'd never let this opportunity go to waste. Robin shook his head, a part of him knew it was wrong to invade Starfire's privacy like this, but another part (the part of him that wasn't totally noble and good) wanted to know what the alien girl's room was like. Robin put a hand on the doorknob. Chances are it would be locked he told himself and then he'd walk away, he was most definitely not going to override her access code just to do a little bit of spyi…looking. The doorknob twisted…twisted…and slid smoothly the whole way round with a tiny click. Robin exhaled and pushed open the door. No use beating around the bush anymore. Entering the room he closed the door behind him and looked around. There was nothing too shocking or horrifying, the walls were a light purple blending smoothly with the cream carpet. The canopy bed had lacy white sheets spread over it and a small replica of Silkie sat on top of the covers. The real Silkie lay gurgling in a small cradle near the dressing table. Walking closer Robin opened a drawer cautiously only to slam it shut when he got a glimpse of pink satin and lace. "Whoa…" he muttered to Silkie. "You should not be seeing things like that little worm." Silkie made a noise that sounded like 'Glurpok.' Robin cast a final glance around before preparing to leave; being here was way too personal. He had almost seen her undergarments for Christ's sake! But before he could go, something else caught his eye. It was a silver photo frame in the shape of a heart. He reached out for it, wondering who Starfire had considered special enough to be in the 'frame of hearts' as she would say…his hand brushed the mirror…for a moment nothing happened…and then….somehow…Robin was gone.

All that remained was a photo of a very red Boy Wonder and a happy Star hugging him tightly. All around them lay broken shards of glass and a silver frame.

**

* * *

**

**Authors End Note: **Ta da! Reviews would very seriously be appreciated because this is a story and therefore _you _are influencing a lot of it. So if _you _want a change or something to happen _you _have to review or it'll never happen. Do _you _understand? Lol. Just joking. I don't have much to say down here so because I'm bored I decided at the end of every chapter I'm going to list a pet peeve. Then you can all argue or agree with me in your reviews or PMs.

**Pet Peeve: **I hate it when people type in lowercase and uppercase. I find it very annoying and so hard to read! I mean what looks better. "mY mUm HaS gReEn HaIr' or 'My mum has green hair.' And how do people manage to type that anyway. I am so slow!


	2. A Whole New World

**Authors Note: **Thank you for your WONDERFUL responses! I am so pleased that there is some interest in CATTS. As usual all important announcements will be posted at the end of the chapter. So see you down the bottom!

Chapter 2: A Whole New World

Robin blinked and looked around. He had no idea where he was, only one thing was certain he had never been here before. The barren landscape stretched out as far as the eye could see, marred only by red mounds that stuck out in odd places. Tentatively he took a step forward, the ground trembled and all of a sudden strange green objects shot out of the mounds. They fell to the ground with a soft plop and then to Robin's horror begin to crawl straight towards him. He couldn't tell what they were; they looked like little blobs with two beady eyes. They had no legs and made horrible squelching sounds as they moved. They seemed too tiny to pose any real threat but there were so _many_ of them. Robin stepped back involuntarily. The blobs seemed to gain speed. Now Robin was no coward but he wasn't about to wait about and see what those blobs would do. Turning tail, he fled.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Raven rubbed her hands evilly as she stared at the kitchen door. "Any moment now," she whispered.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin stood panting by a rope bridge. It stretched out across a deep gorge and a small almost invisible river flowed at the bottom. For a moment he felt a twinge of fear and sadness as he remembered his parents and their death but shaking it away he took a firm step and then another leaving the safety of land behind. Pulling himself forward he ignored the squeals from behind him, the first thing was to get safely across then he could worry about…those things. But of course when there is a bridge in the middle of nowhere things hardly ever go smoothly. Thankfully for Robin the green things seemed to not be able to venture onto the bridge (why he wasn't sure.) Unfortunately they still seemed intent on killing him, if the way they were shaking the ropes was anything to go by. Robin wobbled dangerously and grabbed the sides. He knew he couldn't chance moving when the bridge was like this; he would probably be swung to the side and dashed to death on the rocks below. His only hope was to wait there until the creatures got tired and left him alone. Robin sighed. Some hope. Just as he was about to give himself up to the vicious blobs what looked like a grey comet hurtled out of the sky towards him. Before he could register anything he was in its arms being carried away even deeper into this strange land.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Starfire whistled as she jumped in a small puddle outside. It was such a beautiful day, it was a pity there was no one to share it with. As she moved her way into the shade of a tree she heard a small 'miaow' and looked down. There in the grass was the most adorable white kitten she had ever seen. It was almost as cute as Silkie. Smiling she picked it up and cooed at her. "Aren't you the cutest little kitty?" she whispered stroking its tiny head. "Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Suddenly Starfire's head seemed to split in two, she dropped the kitten yowling on the ground and put two hands to her head. She had no idea why it was hurting so much but less then two seconds later the pain (much like the kitten) was gone.

**OXOXOXOXO**

The grey figure delivered Robin safely to the ground and turned to go but then stopped. Robin stood staring at it hesitantly. It looked almost like a taller Raven except as far as he knew Raven didn't wear grey…Slowly it turned around and Robin gasped. "Starfire?" he asked excitedly. The girl shook her head, no emotion at all crossing her face. "No. Or at least I am one of many."

"Huh?"

The grey cloak billowed around her in the light wind. She was an exact replica of Starfire except for her clothes. Besides the cloak she wore a long grey skirt and a small thin strapped grey top. Her feet were bare and her hair was hidden under her hood but her green eyes still shone. However they didn't shine with the happiness and joy Robin was used to, they still glittered but they were empty. "Who are you?" he asked now half afraid.

The girl rose a little into the air. "Emotionless of course. I'm the only one here who doesn't feel anything."

Robin scratched his head. "You must've felt something or you wouldn't have saved me," he reasoned.

Emotionless stiffened. "I am slightly influenced by others here. Just because I do not feel does not stop me from doing what is right."

"You're looking annoyed now!" prodded Robin.

Robin swore Emotionless rolled her eyes. "This is pointless. I have things I need to be doing. If you know what's good for you stay away from the Grishnaks. I dropped you off in Happy's land so you should be all right." Without another word she shot up into the sky and disappeared in the fading light. Robin shivered. That girl was way to much like Raven inside Starfire for his liking. He now had an inkling of where he was. If that girl was one aspect of Starfire he was in her mirror. Of course he didn't know she even had a mirror like Raven's but that was beside the point. Right now he needed to find Happy and get out of here…before anything else happened.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin staggered wearily up to a small yellow house and fell panting on the ground. He had, had no idea Starfire's mind was this big! Did Happy really need to own all that land? And did Emotionless have to drop him off so very far away from her house? He stared hopefully at the door. Maybe Starfire…well Happy actually would realise he was there and waltz outside. He stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then he moaned and buried his head in his cloak. Obviously no such luck. Maybe he'd just lie down here for a little longer, the ground wasn't comfortable but the sun was so warm and his cape rather soft...

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin blinked and opened his eyes. He felt warm and he was lying on something much softer then his cloak. Somewhere nearby he heard a loud giggle. Bolting upright he stared at a room that was so yellow he could barely take it. The wallpaper was yellow, the furniture was yellow, his blanket was yellow and the girl sitting in front of him was practically yellow. She was wearing a summer dress that came up to her knees, a feathery boa and a big white daisy in her hair, she was barefoot and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. If it wasn't for the fact that she blended in almost perfectly with her home Robin would have been quite blown away by this version of Starfire, as it was he was a little scared. Starfire was a very happy person naturally so would her happy form be just like her or somehow…_happier?_

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

Happy giggled again. "Um can you talk?"

_Giggle_

"I'm Robin"

_Giggle_

"Can you tell me how to get out of here?"

_Giggle_

"Do you laugh all the time?"

_Giggle_

"Um…boo?"

_Giggle _

_Giggle_

_**Guffaw!**_

Robin almost fell off the bed at the loud burst of laughter that issued from the slender figure. "Oh!" it finally said gasping. "You are so hilarious! I thought that I should die of laughter!" Seeing Robin's alarmed look she placed a calm hand on his forehead. "Do not worry. It does not mean I will actually die. It is just an expression."

Robin nodded. "_Right_…so can you tell me how to get out of here?"

Happy stared at him for a moment still smiling then nodded back decisively. "Of course I cannot! I'm just too happy to know trivial things like that! Why I spend so much time being happy I do not even have a minute to find out why others are not!"

"That must be tiring," replied Robin playing along.

"Oh it is," said Happy. "But in a most delightfully cheerful way. But if you really want to leave this glorious land and my glorious domain I suppose you will have to visit Wisdom." Happy skipped over to a yellow cauldron on the hearth and sipped it. "Ow!" she cried. "That was a most happy kind of burn," she added a minute later after sipping a cup of cold water. Robin shook his head desperately. He liked Starfire a lot it was true but this was just too much. "So you were saying Wisdom…?" he asked urgently. Happy pulled a map out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"It would give me great joy to escort you but I am afraid there is much I have to do. Follow this map and you should be fine."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. "But Wisdom lives all the way across the plains!"

Happy beamed. "She likes to be able to sit and concentrate in peace. But is it not wonderful? You can visit all my sisters as you travel and I am sure they will all offer you food and shelter!"

Robin's face darkened. "Oh yeah? Even Fury?"

Happy's smile faltered for a second. "Fury is not really so bad…" she said unconvincingly. "But perhaps it would be better if you took this way around instead. Fury does not appreciate disturbing guests." Looking again at the vast map Robin clutched Happy's sleeve. "Can't you fly me at least part of the way?"

Happy shook her head in what could have been almost considered a sad way for her. "As I said I would love to but there is much I must be doing." Seeing Robin's frustrated look she perked up. "But I can take you to the edge of my land. That will be quite easy for me and not time consuming at all."

Robin sighed giving up. "Well thanks then," he replied trying to seem grateful. Happy tittered as she grabbed some dust from the cupboard. Robin had the feeling he could have said 'Go to hell,' and she would have still been unperturbed. Happy handed him a piece of yellow chalk and indicated the floor. "Draw a circle there," she chirruped.

Robin quickly drew an almost perfect circle on the ground, he looked up at Happy but she was still bustling around near the hearth. He bit his lip. If Starfire were there he was sure she would have cooed and told him how clever he was and…it's not that he needed her to say those things of course. It was just…nice. But he was interrupted again as Happy hopped into the circle with him.

"Here!" She popped a vial of sunshine liquid into his belt and then gave him another cup into which she had mixed the dust. "The vial contains a liquid which you may use if you ever feel you are in need of clear thinking. In some places a mind is quickly fogged up and once you lose your way it is not easy to find it again." Before Robin could interrupt she continued, the uncharacteristic seriousness was gone and a jovial look back on her face. "Now quickly drink up!

Robin tipped the cup to his lips and swallowed. He then looked quizzically at Happy who had jumped out of the circle. "Now what?" he asked impatiently but he had barely finished his sentence when the room began to spin. He was in a void, total blackness encompassed him and except for the odd tree or flash of light that zoomed past he was alone. He found he couldn't move, he was stuck, his legs wouldn't obey him, he could do nothing, he was sinking, falling and he couldn't escape…

With a thud he landed on the ground gasping. For a moment a yellow circle seemed to glow around him before it faded into the ground. He stood and stared out at the plain in front of him devoid of growth, sunshine or life. He looked back at the fertile green that surrounded this plot of land and the small sunflowers that waved in the breeze. Taking a step forward he disappeared into the gloom; into sadness.

**Authors End Note: **So I wonder which emotion will be next. (Please note the sarcasm) Anyway hope you all liked this as usual but I must tell you even though this chapter is rather long please don't expect this length for other chapters. Sadly my creative genius (haha) usually expires at 1500 words. Also this story focuses on Robin. I'm sorry to Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg fans but they're really not going to do much. Starfire is a main character because all her emotions are present but she herself won't be there much either. Isn't Robin a lucky thing? The lone star…Well my blabbering is finished for today so bye!

**Pet Peeve: **Characters that are _too _perfect. There are a very select few perfect characters that I like such as Sakura from Cardcaptors. Come on, she's pretty close to perfect but she's just so cute. And Star is too I suppose but she's very naïve and innocent so I don't think of her as totally all rounded. I HATE Sora from Digimon. Oh my gosh, she's like Little-Miss-Crest-Of-Love, all the boys like her, she's athletic, a tom boy, caring. Her only problem is she's a bit insecure. Grr, makes me so mad. In Inuyasha, Kagome's ok but just because they make a cute couple. I like Sango so much better (then again I haven't watched that many episodes so…) If you've read a book called Eragon I hate Arya! If they get together I will die. She is so up herself…(mad grumble) And in Harry Potter! Ginny is just about tolerable but that's it. I like Fleur more then I like Ginny for goodness sake! It's like they're supposed to be absolutely beautiful, always in these amazing situations saying witty things and being so wonderful!! So that's my rant for today. Feel free to comment (and disagree lol).

P.S. Click the purple button and write something! Thanks

P.P.S. I apologise for all the abrupt scene changes. It must be a phase.


	3. Sorrow's Flight

**Authors Note: **Hey as you might have guessed I'm back from India and I had an awesome holiday. I really want to finish up all the stories here before I start any new ones but I have so many things just waiting to be posted I don't know if that's possible. That saidthanks as usual for your reviews! Last chapter was light hearted and this one is a little more serious; it all depends on the emotion of course. I just have a little message for ANONYMOUS reviewers. Your reviews mean as much to me as everyone else's but since I can't reply to them I can't answer questions. Therefore if you ask a really important question I'll post the answer here but I don't think I'm allowed to post replies to all your reviews so sorry.

Chapter 3: Sorrow's Flight

_Raven's Mirror…Again_

Happy Raven scratched her head actually looking a bit worried now. "I swear I've looked everywhere for him," she muttered. "Surely he couldn't have gotten out of the mirror?" She pursed her lips for a minute and then burst into giggles. "Of course not! What's the chance he somehow managed to slip out _and _find someone's room _and _get inside _and _slip into their mirror _and _create a swirling black vortex of their uncontrollable emotions _which _someone could possibly slip into?" She chortled again even louder and skipped off. "I think I'll go and see if I can find some daisies for Raindrop to eat when he comes back," she called out to no one in particular. In the shadows stood Worry, biting her lip and glancing at the forecast sky. "Oh dear," she told herself gloomily. "If Happy can even come up with that idea it's almost certainly happened." She sighed enjoying being glum and then floated away. "Mark my words it's going to rain today. Mark my words."

**OXOXOXOXO**

A figure stood alone by the edge of a cliff. Her hair hung straight down her back which was strange as the wind blew furiously all around her. She was stock still, her back upright her head high. Robin walked forward cautiously. What should he call her? Starfire? Sadness? Misery? The word came to him from no where. "Sorrow?" he spoke gently. There was no need for raised tones here. The figure inclined its head barely; a gracious invitation to approach. He walked up and stared at the girl before him. She was dressed in full Tamaranean tradition. Her royal blue dress fell to her ankles, her crown glittered on her hair, and jewels glimmered on her neck. Robin's breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful. But her eyes…those eyes that shone with delight every time she saw him, that lit up when someone laughed at her jokes or ate her morning 'casserole' the beautiful emeralds that were brighter then stars were dull. Not shining or glowing or burning, just dim as if all that she had been happy for was diminished by all she had to be sad about. Robin couldn't stand it.

"Starfire! Why are you looking like that?"

Sorrow stared out at the sea again. "Call me Koriand'r."

Robin stopped. "What?"

"My real name is Koriand'r. It is just one of many things you don't know about me."

Robin tried to remember that this wasn't Star. This was Sorrow. She was supposed to be like this, miserable, moping, out of reach but…he couldn't see her like that. Almost unaware of what he was doing he gathered her into his arms. "You can tell me you know." He cleared his throat. She wasn't hugging him back but she wasn't resisting either and he couldn't ignore how warm she was, how soft she felt in his arms, how he wanted to squeeze her gently and tell her to stay there forever… "Get a grip!" he told himself. "This isn't Starfire! This isn't your princess!" Realising what he'd said (or thought more precisely) he flushed. "And the real Starfire's not _my_ princess either," he muttered.

Sorrow lifted her head. "Excuse me?"

Robin looked back down into those lustreless eyes. He needed to know what could make her like this. He would never forgive himself if he left her without even trying to find out what was wrong.

"Koriand'r," he asked tongue stumbling over the unfamiliar word. "Why are you so sad?"

A flicker of surprise crossed her face quickly. "No one has ever bothered to ask before."

Robin pulled her down to sit beside him. "That's because you hide it so well," he stared out at the ocean. "But I want to know…and I want to make it better if I can." Her voice was soft as she began. Robin's eyes grew wider and wider and his soul heavier and heavier as he heard all the things Star kept bottled up inside. Dead mother, dead father, uncaring sister, loneliness, kidnap, pain, torture, warrior, princess, brother, fears, change, time, Teen Titans…Robin.

Robin held her while she sobbed against him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Star. I never knew."

"It is just so hard sometimes you know? Everyone has their own problems and you do not want to burden them with yours. And so you smile and walk around as if nothing was wrong even when everything is. Ever since I have come to the Earth I realised how important being nice was. To place others before you, it is a noble thing indeed." Her shoulders slumped. "But it is also very hard."

Robin rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I think I know what you mean Sta…Sorrow. We're all like that. Some people are just more obvious about it than others. But we all don't want people to see the other side of us, what we may call the 'weak' side. Sometimes it's pretending to be strong that's our downfall. Right, Koriand'r?"  
Sorrow lifted up her crowned head and in a sudden impulse wrenched off the tiara and threw it into the sea, closely followed by her jewels. "That isn't me," she said as the crown shone and sank. A ghost of a smile was on her face and as he watched her long blue dress was replaced with a much more familiar one. A short purple top, a mini skirt that drove Robin to distraction, gloves, boots, red hair that blew in the wind and most importantly a gleam in her eye. "This is me." And her voice though not loud was proud.

Robin stood up surprised to find he was taller then her. "I'm glad…Starfire." She tilted her head to the side as he struggled to find some more words. "But y-you're-still sorrow aren't you? I mean how can you not be sad?"

Sorrow straightened her glove absentmindedly. "I am Sorrow. It is my job to feel the pain that Starfire feels." Robin's face fell. "But," Sorrow continued. "When there is someone to share the pain with it is not so bad. I think a part of me finally knows who I am." Robin grinned and stuck out a hand. "So, no regrets?"

Sorrow didn't move her hand, only looked at him unusually. "I have one," she replied slowly. "But I believe one day it will be all right." She brushed his cheek lightly with her lips. "Until we meet again Robin." And she was gone.

Robin stood at the edge of the cliff one hand on his cheek and a goofy smile on his face.

**Authors End Note: **IMPORTANT!! Now I know most of you don't read this but I hope you are now because I have something to tell you. Next chapter is rated T. _Just _that chapter. I know there are quite a few readers here who feel comfortable up to K+ and I don't want to ruin it for you so if you don't like T don't read that chapter. I will put a warning up there as well but this is in advance. Thank you!

Also this chapter was pretty short just crossing my 1000 word limit but most chapters will be longer. As usual reviews are much appreciated!

**Pet Peeve: **Actually I had a pet peeve here but I thought it might offend some people so I took it down. Lol.

Crystal


	4. Lust Loses Badly

**WARNING! **This chapter is rated T for mature scenes. It's not really bad but basically if you feel uncomfortable with Ts DON'T read it and then blame me. This is the only chapter like this so continue with the rest of the story if you wish I don't think this affects the overall plot much.

**Authors Note: **Uh…yeah. Read above and that's about it. Oh and I apologised in my other story as well but just again to everyone else I'm sorry for the long waits. I'm just extremely busy these days. But don't worry! These stories will be finished! Just extremely slowly.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lust Loses Badly

Robin stood at the border of the land feeling a bit confused. The name on the map had been smudged out after the L- and he could only guess as to which emotion resided here. (A/N That was completely coincidental of course.) It was twilight and a few early stars twinkled in the sky. Taking a cautious step into the land Robin immediately felt as if he was being watched. He whipped around hoping to catch someone by surprise but there was no one there. Still wary he crept forward. A curious scent filled his nose. It was kind of like roses with a hint of something…_spicier. _Robin shook his head and tried to clear it. He didn't know what it was but there was definitely something going on. The grass around his feet grew lusher, soft little beds of moss appeared and little streams flowed around him. Still treading firmly on he tried to ignore the little twittering birds above his head that seemed to be humming 'Candy Shop.' He picked up the pace.

Finally exhausted he sank onto the ground. It was so comfortable here and the air was so warm and the sky was such a pretty colour. A rustle in the bushes made him sit up partly, but it was just a cute little bunny who twitched her nose at him. Sinking back down he disregarded the next louder rustle…that is until another emotion came to stand in front of him.

Robin gulped. Oh this was bad. Oh this was really, really, really, _really, _bad. The girl in front of him looked even more like Starfire then the others…except he seriously doubted Star would go prancing around in a lacy black negligee that didn't even begin to cover what it needed to. Robin was sure his eyes were popping and he didn't appreciate it.

"Oh Robin!" the voice cooed. "It is such a pleasure to see you here."

Robin cleared his throat and looked away. It felt almost indecent to see Star like that…even if it wasn't really Star. The emotion pouted prettily. "Why will you not you look at me Robin? Don't you like me anymore?"

"It's not that-," began Robin in a high squeak. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Of course I like you Star. _A lot_. But this isn't really you and I um don't want to do anything err that y- I mean I might regret." Lust (A/N Who else could it be? Llama Girl?) stroked Robin's hair gently. "Oh Robin you are right. I am not exactly Starfire," she leant nearer. "But I am very, _very _close."

Robin felt his face heating up. "I just…don't think…it's appropriate…."

Lust pushed him down onto the grass. "Do not be a spoilsport Robin," she purred. "You know you will find it fun."

Robin tried desperately to keep his raging hormones in check. "Look, Lust you're beautiful and all but-," Robin's words were cut off as Lust cheekily pressed her lips to his. "Thank you Robin. I too find you veryhot."

Standing she pulled back and did a little twirl. "How do you like my outfit?"

Robin buried his face in his hands. He had _kissed _her. Well no, she had kissed him to be more accurate but if she hadn't pulled away so quickly he would have most definitely kissed her back. And now she was twirling! He had always known Star had gorgeous legs but to see them like this…Robin shut his eyes.

"Come on Robin. I know where we can have a lot more fun." Taking him by the hand she led him across the grass. A part of Robin cried out weakly for release but her hand was so soft and something about the air was making him feel a little fuzzy. When they stopped he realised he was outside what looked like the roof of Teen Titan's tower.

Lust winked at him. "I always considered this our spot Robin. I thought it most fitting we come here."

Robin nodded watching her small pink tongue lick her lips longingly. Lust held out her arms. "Now kiss me Robin."

Unable to take it anymore Robin's lips met hers in a frenzy. All his pent up longing for Starfire was released in a passionate meeting of tongues and hands. She moaned against him and he felt himself becoming even more excited. Her warm silky skin against his, her soft hands in his hair and tender lips everywhere. Without quite realising how, they were on the ground and Robin found his hands beginning to roam. One of them snaked its way up her top and then as the kiss grew more demanding a little higher. Her hands were playing on his chest causing him to stifle a sound of pleasure as she rubbed him gently. One of her hands were gently fumbling with his pants… Pulling away he planted an indulgent kiss to her neck causing her to sigh happily. "Oh Robin," she murmured and in an instant he came crashing back to reality.

What was he doing? This wasn't Starfire! And even if it was he would never, ever do this until she was ready! This girl below him may look like Star, she may even be a part of Star but she had no idea what Star meant to him. She couldn't even _begin_ to understand the moments they shared. To her it was all physical. She didn't realise that Robin cared for Starfire not just because she was beautiful but because of whom she was; a kind, loving person that helped him and understood him no matter what. Pulling away he ran a hand through his hair and stood up smoothing down his clothes.

Lust got up too, eyes confused. "Robin? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry," he replied not meeting her eyes. "I'm not going to do this."

Lust's eyebrows creased. "You enjoyed it. I know you did."

"It's not always about what you want," he snapped. "And besides what you have to offer is nothing, n-o-t-h-i-n-g, to what Star's got."

Lust's jaw dropped and her eyes burned. "Come to me Robin. You want to. You need to," her voice was colder now but again Robin felt his brain go cloudy. "No! You are not making me do anything I don't want to do!" In a burst of remembrance Robin pulled the vial from his pocket and downed the sunshine liquid in one swift gulp. Immediately he felt fresh, senses finely tuned and ready to face the world.

Lust shrieked and stomped her foot angrily. "You will NOT walk away from me!"

With great self control Robin stopped himself from uttering a cliché line and strode swiftly away. In a few minutes he had crossed into a land that was half bright and bold and half dim pastel. Eyebrows raised he walked on.

* * *

Reference to the song 'Candy Shop.' You've all probably heard it even though it's quite old. The lyrics to the song are pretty suggestive (ok really suggestive) which is why I mentioned it.

**Authors End Note: **I have to admit I'm a dialogue fan. I love to talk and usually that's what my characters end up doing. But anyway this was new to me…I can't say I'm used to writing stuff like this so if it was really, heartrendingly bad I'm sorry but I must admit it was _fun _to write! Lol. My brother kept coming in and I'd hide the laptop because I didn't want his little 6 year old brain to be stained. Just to clear something up Lust isn't Starfire. She's one of Star's _emotions. _So Robin wasn't repelling Star, he knew that that particular part of Star only wanted one thing from him and he wanted to give it to _all_ of Starfire. That's not saying Lust is a villain or something it's just like all characteristics, too much is a bad thing. Hope that helps!

**Pet Peeve: **I'm going to address a biggie here. Anonymous flamers. I can tolerate flames, I can use them to warm my bed in winter, or to heat up my soggy toast or even rarely to help with my stories. What I can't tolerate is people reviewing/flaming a story anonymously. If you're going to tell me my story sucks you're welcome to do it to my face. And I will be polite no matter how rude your flame is because I do try to be nice. However if you leave me no way to contact you, you are a coward and you don't truly believe what you are saying because you can't stick around to support it. That's my opinion. Oh and as to what constitutes a flame it's when someone criticises your story in a way that is of no help to you as an author. An example…

"YOUR STORY SUX REAL BAD. I HATE STARFIRE SHE'S SO DUM AND SO'S YOUR STORY. YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP."

Elementary my dear Watson.


	5. Opposites Annoy

**Authors Note: **Hehe. Do you get the chapter title? It's kind of lame but it was a play on the whole 'Opposites Attract' thing. I have some rambling to do at the bottom so once you've finished reading do drop down.

Also (I always seem to apologise in these things don't I?) I used to reply individually to each review, but as this can be quite time consuming (since I don't want to simply say 'Thanks') I can't really do that anymore. I am so sorry!! Because in my opinion one of the best things about F. is interacting with your reviewers. I just don't have time anymore. But to all of you who review I really appreciate it so much. It just makes my day :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Opposites…Annoy

Robin tried to keep to the middle of the strange land. It was rather confusing because on one side the moon shone slightly and on the other the sun was almost blinding. Which emotion lived here? Queen of the Opposites or something? Pulling out the map he studied it. Apparently he was in the land of Cheeky and Timid. "How nice," he muttered sarcastically. "I wonder when they'll appear." To Robin's relief but also slight discomfort nothing happened for a good two hours. Occasionally he heard a loud peal of laughter or quiet breathing but if anyone was following him they were keeping well out of his range of vision. Robin checked his watch. He should be out of here soon with nothing untoward happening. He smiled gladly. His experience with Lust had left him rather drained.

As he walked past a bush it gave a large giggle. Robin stopped and stared. Giggling bushes? Shaking his head he walked on slowly glancing back occasionally at the bush. Pursing his lips he eyed it closely. No, there didn't seem to be anything there. Turning around he was met with bright orange and leapt back in shock. There in front of him in all her glory was Cheeky. Of course Robin was assuming she was Cheeky because there was no way Timid would dress like this. She was wearing a bright orange top that stopped at her stomach and long orange track pants to match. Splatters of paint were on all her clothes and on her head was perched a large tinkling jesters hat the exact same colour as Robin's uniform. Looking down at her feet Robin noticed she had on huge platform shoes making her tower over him. He blinked. She grinned. He took a step back. She took a step forward. He frowned. She laughed. He opened his mouth and…she pushed him down onto the ground.

"Why did you stop?" she asked eyes twinkling. "That was such a fun game!"

Robin put his head in his hands. He could already tell she would be like Happy except worse. "Look please, I just really, really need to get out of here. I've already been held up by all your lovely sisters or cousins or whatever and I just want to get home." Cheeky seemed unperturbed by his little outburst.

"I need your help," she demanded.

Robin gaped. Was she not taking in a word of what he was saying? If this was Starfire she would be picking him up and flying him to his destination by now! He shook his head. As he was constantly reminding himself now these girls were _not_ Starfire. "What?" he asked slightly befuddled. "How can _I _help you?"

Cheeky poked a finger in his chest. "I knew you'd agree!" she said happily. Pulling him up with her free hand she dragged him behind her. "Don't worry we just have to find her and then you can make everything all right!"

"Wait!" called Robin frantically. "I haven't even said y-," Cheeky turned and glared at him. Robin shut up.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Starfire entered the tower nursing her head. "That was the strangest experience," she said to herself. "Perhaps I am in need of some herbal tea?" She thought about it and made a face. "Or perhaps one of those tablets Robin takes so often, a…aspo…aspir…an aspirin!" Face brightening at coming to a solution she flew up to the main room and stopped aghast. "Friend Raven! What has happened to our kitchen?"

Raven looked over her book mildly. "I blew it up."

Starfire gawked. "Y-you, b-blew it up?" she asked incredulously.

"Mhmm."

"But…but what about our friends Beastboy and Cyborg?"

"They're eating tofu and meat with some Aquarian friends," replied Raven casting a quick glance towards the ocean.

"Oh," said Starfire appeased. "Well it is glorious that they were not in the kitchen when you blew it up. When will they be back from their visit?"

Raven rolled her eyes at Starfire's naivety. "I don't know Star; it depends when they stop trying to salvage their breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"But the kitchen?" said Starfire gesturing weakly.

Raven gave a small slightly wicked smile. "Oh I'm sure Beastboy and Cyborg can fix it when they come back." Starfire only nodded. Looking at the smoking remains of their 'eating place' she decided to see if she could find an aspirin in Robin's room.

**OXOXOXOXO**

As they entered the soft quiet realm of Timid, Cheeky let out a snort of disgust. "Isn't it absolutely obnoxious having to share my land with _her?_" she mumbled crossly. "I mean its bad enough having to deal with her once in a while but every day? It's enough to drive anyone insane!" She stopped and cast Robin a sly glance. "Except you of course, I'm sure you'd love to have Timid throw herself into your arms." Robin blushed but Cheeky didn't notice, she was still too busy talking. "Not that she'd throw herself, oh no, that's _much _too forward for her. She'd probably lower herself gently in and then-," she looked up and froze. "Shh," she indicated frantically to a silent Robin. "We don't want to scare her off."

Robin began to wonder whether they were talking about an emotion or some sort of deer. Cheeky crept forward slowly and Robin caught sight of a small cottage and a petite figure bent over in the garden. "Now," whispered Cheeky. "You wait here until I announce you. There's no telling what she'll do if she's too surprised." Cheeky, sauntering forward as if she owned the place called out to Timid.

"Oy, sis, how are you this fine day?" Timid straightened gradually and Robin got a good look at just how different the two emotions were. Timid was dressed in a pale green dress almost blending with the woods. A loose brown belt circled her waist and on her free hair was a circlet of daisies. The dress itself seemed to be so light and airy it was as if it wasn't there. Robin felt he was looking more at some sort of fairy or nymph then a young girl. Timid did not meet Cheeky's gaze choosing instead to stare at some far off mountains.

"Oh Timi…I know you're still mad at me for that prank I played but I brought something to make it better. Really, I did!"

Timid immediately looked scared. "Oh, what did you bring?" Her voice was soft and almost lost in the wind. "I do hope it is not an animal. You know how I dislike having them too close to me, their teeth and their claws…" Timid shuddered. Cheeky shook her head enthusiastically.

"No I brought something much better then an animal!" she announced proudly.

Robin glowered. "Gee thanks," he said to himself.

Timid was still wary. "So what did you bring?" she asked looking around for a sign. Cheeky gave a triumphant flourish. "I present to you…Robin!" Reluctantly Robin stepped out of the trees and Timid gasped.

Robin immediately held up his hands. "I come in peace," he said kindly. Timid went pink, apparently not knowing where to look.

"Oh…I…um…that is to say…I didn't expect….err…hello?" Robin attempted a smile and then glanced desperately at Cheeky for instructions.

Cheeky stepped in confidently. "So Timi you forgive me now don't you?" Timid nodded quickly and then dived behind Cheeky. Cheeky groaned. "Don't be such an idiot Tim tam! It's so obvious you like him! Just go jump him or something!" Timid could only squeak. "Fine! If you won't do anything then Robin will."

Robin's mask almost fell off his face. "I will?"

Cheeky remained oblivious to his discomfort. "Come on Robbie boy we haven't got all day. Just get up here, give little Timid a kiss, she'll go practically delirious with happiness, I get to boss her around for ages and you get to leave! Joy all around huh?" Robin felt he should be protesting but the bells on top of Cheeky's hat tinkled menacingly. Feeling as timid as…well Timid he walked up to her. "Um you don't mind do you?" he asked as he bent towards her cheek. She lowered her lashes and looked at him demurely. "Actually I would so much prefer it if you would dance with me."

Robin was nonplussed. "Dance?"

Timid's eyes were dreamy. "Oh yes it's always been my secret wish to dance with you, ever since that night on the boat. Remember?" Robin winced, not at the memory of dancing with Star but of a certain blonde girl and the word 'poo.'

"How could I ever forget?" answered Robin politely extending a hand. Shyly Timid accepted while Cheeky slipped away into the trees giggling. Robin was surprised at Timid's grace. When she danced it was as if there was a whole new side to her. She didn't seem to care who saw or that there was no music. It was as if she was floating on air. Robin despite himself got swept along in the silent, soundless movement. When they finally stopped Timid curtsied. "Thank you," she said her voice breathless. "That was amazing."

Robin winked. He too was rather red in the face. Whether that was because of Timid's close proximity or from the dancing was a mystery. "I've got to admit I enjoyed it too."

Timid bit her lip and then bent down to pick some flowers from her garden. "Your next journey may not be very pleasant. Take these."

Robin pocketed the small flowers uncertainly. "Um thanks, I'm sure they'll come in handy."

Timid squeezed his hand. "I hope so. I…I care for you very much Robin."

Robin blinked. Timid seemed to be about to say something else but stopped abruptly. "Good luck then Robin," she called as she drifted away in the direction of the woods. "Be careful!" Robin watched her merge into the birches and then she was gone. Robin touched the petals in his pocket as walked on. All these emotions were so much more _human _then he expected. Each of them had a distinctive character of course but it was so much deeper then he expected. And they all seemed to know something about Starfire that he didn't! What was it that Timid had almost confessed? And even Sorrow had been a little wistful. And Lust…Robin stopped that train of thought immediately. Lust had been more then 'wistful.' Running a hand through his hair which was now rather smooth from lack of gel he pulled out the map. And then he realised why Timid had offered him the flowers. He was probably going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

**Authors End Note: **All right I don't actually have anything very important to say here (gasp shock horror I lied!) but I'm curious. How many of you take the time to read these little notes? I must know, so if you have read this can you please mention it in your review? Thanks! Oh and I know Timid and Cheeky weren't very well written I found them quite tough. Happy, Sad etc. are such broad emotions you know? But there's only so much cheekiness in a person. I promise you I tried though! 


	6. Jilting Jealousy, Hating Hatred

**Authors Note: **Oh god this was hard to write. I have no idea but while most emotions come with some sort of idea in my head I was just like clueless over these two. But you know what would be pretty cool? A preppy emotion. You know one who was like "And then I painted my nails like pink and it was like strawberry pink and like this guy walked up to me and like he was hot and like his mouth moved and like he said something like 'your nail polish sucks.' Isn't that like cute?" I'd love to write that, though it would probably be kinda annoying to read. Anyway thanks for all your reviews and feedback and hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Jilting Jealousy, Hating Hatred

Starfire knocked on Robin's door cautiously. "Robin? Hello? Please answer if you are in your domicile." There was no reply. A little worried Star pushed the door open. It slid easily enough and she saw Robin had not bothered to lock it. Even more confused she entered his room. It was just as she remembered. Large, sparsely finished, devoted to his work. She sighed. He wasn't here. Not that she had expected him to be it was just…Cyborg and Beastboy were in the sea, Raven was reading and she was rather lonely. Today was going to be such a great day before everything started to go wrong.

She could still feel the dull ache in her head. Almost as if someone had a small drum and was beating it constantly against her skull. It wasn't unbearable but it was getting to be quite aggravating. "Surely Robin will not mind if I take a small look around?" thought Star. "After all I am sure he would not wish me to have a headache." A tad reassured she opened one of his cupboards. A rack of neatly pressed Robin costumes stared back at her. She giggled as she remembered trying one of them on. It had been fun but she didn't see how Robin put up with it. Spandex was _so _uncomfortable. She closed the cupboard door and opened a drawer instead. It was filled with neatly filed paperwork which for some reason made Star feel as uncomfortable as the spandex. Was this what Robin read every night before going to bed? Did he do this just because of duty or was he somehow enjoying it? Starfire shivered. She didn't like it when Robin got lost in his work. She had a secret fear that one day she might never be able to fish him out again. Releasing the second drawer she glanced at it for only a brief second before slamming it shut. She may be ignorant of earth ways but she knew what those were…and even though it strangely fascinated her that Robin would have Winnie the Pooh on his…undergarments…she knew he would probably not appreciate her mentioning that to him. (A/N All's fair right? He sees her underwear, she sees his. Everyone's happy.) Sighing she unbolted the last drawer. If there was none of the aspirin here she was just going to go lie down and hope she felt better later.

Looking at the contents of the third drawer she froze. It was filled with pictures, letters, little presents all related to her and Robin. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates she picked out one of the pictures. She well remembered that day. It was when they had been spending some quality time on the Ferris wheel before her sister arrived. Eyes softening she stroked the picture. The admiration in her face was so plain to see she felt herself blush. Had she been so obvious even then? And if so surely Robin must have realised…She stuffed the picture back in the drawer. She didn't want to think about this. She just wanted to sleep and maybe if she rested for long enough her head wouldn't feel like it was splitting anymore.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin stepped carefully. It was night time here and the moon shone dully. There were no stars and no sounds. The silence was almost eerie. He felt his foot stick in something gooey and wrenched it out with a disgusted groan. The ground seemed to be getting mushier with each step. Feeling in his belt he pulled out a small flashlight and shone it around. Mask widening in comprehension he immediately stopped walking. He had entered what seemed like a marsh land. The ground for miles around was soft, dangerous and muddy. The grass around him grew taller and taller and he knew that just a few metres more and he'd be covered completely. Sighing and resisting the temptation to sink onto the ground he wondered what to do. He felt the flower that Timid had given him and smiled grimly. A flower was not going to be much help here. In fact, he scratched his head; a flower was not going to be much help anywhere. Still trying to think he found himself growing tired. "No Robin," he began to talk. "You have got to stay awake. Stay awake until you find a way out of this mess. Stay…awake…stay…a….wake…s….t….a," he yawned loudly, eyelids drooping. They were almost closed…closing…when he was jerked awake by an obnoxious voice.

"I still do not see why _you _get the stilettos! They are so much prettier then my boots."

"I hate your boots. I hate these stilettos. In fact I hate this whole damn marsh."

"Yes, it's not fair us not only having to _share _land but the land we get is also a…a…bog." She spat out the last word with a sneer before turning back to her partner. "And I love your gloves as well! All I have is this rotten headband but you, you get everything!"

"Oh just shut up will you. I hate being stuck here with you."

Robin rubbed his eyes and looked out cautiously. Two girls stood near him, fortunately facing the other way. Getting a good look at them Robin grinned. Neither of them looked bad (but then Robin doubted Starfire could ever look bad) but they were both so different yet modern that he couldn't help but find it funny. Jealousy he decided must be the one in green. She had a vivid green tank top covered by an army print jacket. Her mini skirt matched but her legs were otherwise covered by black fishnet stockings and long zip up boots. To finish off she had a large head band on her head though Robin couldn't imagine why she needed it because it didn't seem to do anything.

Hatred in contrast was wearing a short sleeved gown in a dark purple shade. Long gloves reached up to her elbows, stilettos sparkled on her feet and a stitched on hood completed her attire. Robin found himself wondering almost inanely how Hatred could walk in _those _shoes on _this _ground. He found the answer when she levitated a little towards him.

"Come on Jel. Let's leave. I hate this stupid place."

The other girl gave a small moan and followed her. "I wish I could levitate so easily! You're Hatred! How in the world do you think of happy thoughts?"

"Simple. I imagine killing you."

"I wish _I _could think of smart come backs like that! The world is so unfair."

Robin felt a little frantic. Eyes darting every which way for somewhere to hide and finding none he braced himself for confrontation.

"Jel there's a boy in the bushes."

"How come _you _get to find the boy in the bushes? I wanted to!"

"I hate him."

"Who is he?" Jealous walked up and prodded Robin hard. "Oh Hatty! It's Robin!"

"I hate it when you call me Hatty. And I know its Robin you dufus, no one else wears spandex around here."

"I love your spandex. I've wanted some for ages but all I've got is this stupid skirt." She tugged on it and it hiked up a little in the process causing Robin to gulp.

"I hate spandex. Ok Jel let's _leave _now."

"No way! We didn't get to talk to Robin! How come you always issue the commands?" Ignoring Hatred's murderous glare Jealousy turned to Robin and pulled him to firmer ground. "So Robin…do you like Raven or me better?"

"W-what?"

"Just answer the question Boy Blunder."

"I hate Raven."

"Shut up Hatred! So? Who do you like more?"

"I like you both S-star," stammered Robin. "I couldn't really choose."

Jealousy's eyes narrowed. "You're saying you like Raven more aren't you?"

"H-huh?"

"I knew it! My life is over! How could you do this to me Robin? Oh I wish I could be Raven. To feel your arms around me, your lips on mine, your body pressed close-,"

"I hate sex."

Robin was going redder by the second. "I really feel that I should l-leave now." Immediately Jealousy stopped her rant and stared at him. "Why?"

"Well I need to leave so I can get back to St-…the team and-,"

"Oh! So you need to get back to the _team _do you? And what about us? Do you not care about us?"

"Of course I care about you!" said Robin wondering how he'd ever get out of this mess. "But it's not that simple. I don't belong here."

Jealousy sniffed. "I wish it was easy as that for me. I wish I could say I don't belong and just go. But I can't, can I?"

"Hatred?" asked Robin pleadingly.

She pulled her hood up, face stoic. "I hate beggars."

Burying his hands in his hair Robin screamed silently. How could he get around these two? Steeling himself Robin decided to do what must be done. Slipping an arm around Jealousy's waist he smiled hesitantly. "Hey um 'Jel' can I tell you a secret?" Trying not to appear too curious she nodded. "Well you know that Kitten girl?"

Her eyes immediately began to glow and a star bolt fizzed in her hand. "THAT HIDEOUS, FAT CLORBA-,"

Robin pulled her back down hastily. "Yeah her. Well I liked you…way more then her. And," he continued hopefully. "I enjoyed dancing with you more too." He blushed half because of the way Jealousy had began to beam and half because the admission was definitely true.

"Do you really mean that Robin?" Jealousy asked her voice a tad softer then before.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck as Jealousy drew closer. "Yeah well sorta-,"

But the moment was interrupted as a calm Hatred poked her face between them. "I hate Kitten."

Jealousy pulled back at once, livid with Hatred. "Must you always spoil everything? I am so envious of your ability to ruin absolutely any moment just like that."

Hatred scratched her forehead. "I hate moments." Robin tapped Hatred on the shoulder only to have her wheel around and glower at him. "I hate it when people touch me."

"Sorry!" apologised Robin quickly moving back. "It's just that I have something for you.

Hatred pursed her lips. "I don't like gifts…very much."

Sweating Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out the flower from Timid's garden. "This is for you."

Hatred took it, examined it and then cocked her head at Robin. He closed his eyes waiting for the imminent 'I HATE FLOWERS!' that was sure to come but…there was nothing. Opening one eyes he chanced a glance at her. "I quite like flowers," she said softly tucking it behind an ear.

Robin sighed in relief but before he could reply a green blur tackled Hatred to the ground. "How DARE you get a flower from Robin. Only _I _can get flowers from Robin. I want that flower!"

"You are not getting this flower!"

"Oh yes I am!"

"I hate you!"

"Oooh big surprise there."

"Get off me you hippopotamus!"

"WHAT!?!"

"You heard me. I hate hippos."

"Well you're a mongoose."

"Do you even know what that is?"

"You."

"I hate mongooses!"

"It's probably mongeese you idiot."

"I am not an idiot. I hate idiots. You're an idiot."  
Robin looked at the multicoloured blur on the ground in front of him and shook his head. Maybe he'd find his way out of here…alone.

* * *

**Authors End Note: **You know how I said this chapter was really hard? Well it wasn't! I mean once I really got into it and decided I wanted the characters to be comic rather then serious it was really, really fun! I hope you enjoyed it. When they're fighting at the end it's kind of hard to follow whose speaking but I'm sure you get the point. And I had no idea what to do with the flower so I just threw it in there randomly. Lol. Well TTFN.

Oh and thanks to elmo94 for reminding me to update!

Crystal


	7. Naive Knows Nothing

**Authors Note: **Yes it's been a while. But I'm going to try and get all these chapters up to you. I hate having these unfinished. Once all my stories are done hopefully I can leave F.F. net. )

* * *

Chapter 7: Naïve Knows Nothing

Robin winced as a particularly large fluffy cat rubbed against him. He hated cats. Had hated them ever since one nearly scratched his eyes out on Christmas Eve. Ah he remembered that night so well…

**_Flashback_**

"Oh look!" said a 6 year old Robin. "What a cute little kitten. I shall call you squishy and you shall be my squishy and you will be mine." Bending down he extended a hand towards the kitten blue eyes glittering excitedly. "And I'll teach you kung fu fighting too. Watch me first, I'm a professional." Screwing up his face in concentration Robin let out an enormous "Hyaah!" before falling over flat on his face. The kitten mewled. Robin rubbed his nose annoyed. "Well you couldn't do it either Squishy," he said rudely before abruptly changing the subject. "So come here so I can check if you're a boy or a girl." The poor kitten evidently upset from being interrupted in its grooming for such a horrible purpose gave a distressed yowl and raked its claws all across Robin's arms. Then with a dainty leap it trotted off across the floor to sit near the fire. Robin stared at his arm in disbelief before shaking his fist at the kitten. "You my furry fiend are most definitely a girl."

**_End Flashback_**

But the end result had been Bruce giving the kitten away because he got sick of it shedding its white hair all over the house. So now all Robin was left with was a few painful memories, faint scars on his arms and a hatred of cats. Of course he didn't hate them enough to be actually cruel to them but…it was hard not to…especially when this one looked at you with its pathetic, squashed face. Robin was decidedly relieved when a voice called out and the cat disappeared. Shaking his head he followed the sound. He knew which emotion lived here which was why he wasn't surprised with the beautiful sky, the large lollipops growing in place of trees, bottles of mustard doing the Rumba, the abundance of cats and a particularly large Silkie-like creature which was following Robin and panting slightly. All in all however Robin couldn't get rid of a weird feeling that he was stuck in Starfire's dream instead of her mind. Everything here was just so…so…_strange._

The feeling trebled when he saw the latest Starfire bending over the cat concernedly. She straightened up when she heard him and beamed. "Oh hello Robin. So you are the reason my poor Ruffles is so upset! She is usually very active."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I'm the reason?"

"Mmm, Ruffles hates strangers. _I_ don't though of course and even if I did you are not a stranger!"

Robin nodded slowly and then inclined his head towards her clothes. "Why are you wearing that?" Looking down puzzled the girl raised her head and pointed to the brown sack like garment that covered most of her body. "You mean my humdinga? Would you rather I was as they say 'in the nude?"

Robin gasped and shook his head violently. "No! No, no, no! That's not what I meant. I just wondered why you weren't wearing-,"

"Spandex?"

"No-,"

"A cloak?"

"No-,"

"Brightly coloured Christmas ornaments?"

"_No-,"_

"A chicken mask?"

"NO! Star will you just listen to me?"

The emotion blinked and then smiled. "Most certainly. You were saying?"

"It doesn't matter about your clothes they're just a little…unusual. I just need your help to get out of here."

"Out of here? But why in the world would you wish to do that?"

Robin bit his cheek and tried to be patient. As soon as he had looked at the map he had expected this to take a while. Naivety wouldn't be dangerous but she'd be tiring. "I need to get back to Titans Tower, to my friends," his eyes softened. "To the _real _Starfire."

Naivety looked even more confused. "So I am not real? What am I then? Fake?"

Robin slapped a hand to his forehead. "This is not getting me anywhere," he muttered angrily. Seconds later he was lifted up off the ground as Naivety and her ugly cat began to walk away. "Where are you taking me?" he asked a little shocked.

"You are obviously unwell as you have taken to hitting yourself. I will attempt to cure you at my house."

Robin was about to protest and then gave up. He might as well get himself refreshed and then somehow…someway…he would escape.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Raven glanced at her watch unemotionally. The two 'idiots' had been down there for quite some time. Perhaps she should rescue them? Looking down at their pathetic shapes floundering in the water she sighed. A person could only be so ruthless. Extending two black tendrils she picked up both Beastboy and Cyborg and released them dripping onto the living room floor. A smile threatened to crease her face when she saw their bedraggled state but she maintained a stern look. "So? What have you learnt?"

"That I'm allergic to seawater?" said Beastboy sneezing.

Raven's eye twitched slightly. "No. Cyborg?"

"That fish are evil?"

A vein throbbed in Raven's forehead. "Any other guesses?"

"Ooh! I know!" said Beastboy bobbing up and down. "You wanted to rebuild the kitchen so you decided we could play on the beach while you blew it up OR maybe you thought we should practice our water skills OR you wanted to be alone up here so you could do girly things with Starfire and we wouldn't know OR…," Beastboy scratched his head.

"… you have PMS." Raven's eyes glowed black and both BB and Cyborg took a step back.

"No, no and no." said Raven her voice deadly calm. "Now…" she stepped forward menacingly and glared at the two male titans. "If I ever see you fighting over meat and tofu, ever, _ever _again I will make sure your bodies are never found. Do I make myself clear?"

BB and Cyborg nodded frantically.

"Good. Now you can go do some nice, healthy recreational activity."

Cyborg looked at Beastboy.

Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"WHO'S UP FOR SOME MEGA-MONKIES 7!!"

Raven rubbed her head and wondered why she hadn't left them in the sea.

**OXOXOXOXO**

"So Robin?" said Naivety curiously. "What _is _a tampon?"

Robin went scarlet. "Mmph!"

Naïve tilted her head to the side. "Oh please tell me Robin. I am dying to know and you are so wise." Robin felt slightly mollified but that didn't resign him to the idea of explaining all worldly matters to this version of Star. "Why can't you ask your sisters?" he replied gruffly. "They'll know more about this stuff then me."

Naivety looked confused. "They may but they never tell me anything. Jealousy says she wishes she didn't have to know these things, Hatred just looks at me, Cheeky huffs, Happy giggles, I can never find Timid or Sorrow and Wisdom wouldn't want to be bothered by me. I may be naïve but I can tell that."

"Aren't there any other emotions here?"

"Oh hundreds but most of them run screaming when they hear me coming. I still don't understand why."

"Yes," replied Robin dryly. "Whatever could the reason be?" After being quizzed for an hour on everything from why Robin went red when Starfire touched him to whether he thought Raven was 'hot' he was inclined to sympathise with the screaming emotions. "Naivety," he asked after a moment of silence. "Do you play a big part in Star's life?" For the first time in the whole morning the girl looked sincerely thoughtful. "A big part? I suppose so. Star is still so new to the planet and I must confess I kind of like the attention."

She blushed and Robin stared baffled. "Huh?"

"I mean when we lived on Tamaran I never played a very large role in her life. She knew everything and she trusted no one. But when we came to Earth it was as if she had a sudden 'makeover.' Fury and Sadness were all but locked up, Happy practically ruled her mind and I…I was like a princess."

Robin rubbed his head. This was almost like politics. "So has anything changed because of that?"

Naivety combed her tangled hair with uncertain fingers. "I am not sure. Sometimes I feel that her repressed feelings have been growing stronger. It is normal is it not? When you are free to have everything you want, you want nothing. But when you are denied anything you want…everything. It is certainly not safe to go near Fury anymore. She is past all reason."

Robin shuddered. The only time he had seen Star truly angry was when she first came to Earth. Several expensive cars had been totally vaporised. To see all that concentrated into one living entity…

Naivety tugged on his cape shyly. "Do I annoy you Robin?"

Robin felt terrible. "N-no...of course not Naivety. Why would you say that?"

"You are the one who answers all my questions, you help me understand better then anyone else could. I want you to know I truly appreciate that."

He gave her a quick thumbs up. "No problem," but to his surprise she caught his hand and held it tightly.

"No there is a problem. I don't want to always be a rose in your shoulder, holding you back. I want to be a true friend. One you can count on as much as I can count on you." Robin felt his cheeks flush at the feeling of her warm fingers on his gloved hand. She was staring at him so earnestly and the thought crossed his mind that even wearing a sack Starfire was exquisite. Slowly he brought his free hand up and over hers. "You're anything but a _thorn _in my side Star," he replied stressing the word 'thorn' and at the same time wondering why he was calling her Star. "You're so much more to me. I wouldn't want anyone-," he swallowed and forced himself to continue. "-anyone to take your place. You _are _my friend Star, a friend that I can trust and a girl that I can l-." He stopped himself again and pulled his hand away. "So you needn't worry." His voice was a little gruff as he stood up. "I'd never push you away."

Naivety being the person whom she was didn't understand exactly how hard it was for Robin to say those things nor did she realise what he had almost let slip but she did know that Robin was very important to her. Catching him in an exuberant hug she squeezed him tightly before pushing him out the door. "I am so glad we talked Robin. I do hope you will drop by again." Hesitating a little she poked her head out and called out. "I am sorry I did not inform you earlier but there is no way of getting around Fury's land. If you want to see Wisdom you will have to cross it."

Robin's eye widened and his jaw dropped. "What?"

Naivety gave an apologetic shrug before shutting her door. Her voice was faint in the wind. "Watch out for the mustard bottles! And try not to let Fury kill you Robin. Her temper is really terrible these days."

Robin rubbed his temples and groaned.

* * *

**Authors End Note: **Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Raging Fury

Chapter 8: Raging Fury

Robin stepped back in alarm. He hadn't wanted to come here at all but apparently there was no getting around it. According to Naivety if he wanted to get to Wisdom he had to go through the 'danger zone.' And boy was it dangerous. Little craters in the ground let out puffs of a strange yellow smoke which swooped and spiralled through the air. The sky was a dark grey marred by occasional bolts of lightening while thunder boomed menacingly. Everything was bathed in an odd red light which gave the whole scene the appearance of a battlefield. A lone battlefield disregarded by all now that the war was over…and only one remained. She stood in the middle of the land tall and frighteningly strong. In fact Robin almost did not see her at first, so well did she blend into her background. But she heard him and whipped around. When he saw the fire in her eyes all thoughts of leaving peacefully were lost. There was no way he was getting out of this one easily.

She had him pinned against a rocky wall before he could say a word. "What do you want?" Her voice was harsh as she reverted to Tamaranean. He gulped and raised two hands. "I come in peace,"

"Like Hell you do," replied Fury dropping him roughly on the ground. "You pathetic little Christmas tree." Robin's mouth dropped. Starfire knew how to talk like this? "What are you doing here anyway? Get out before I actually have to hurt you."

Robin stepped forward carefully. "Um Star?"

She whirled around eyes glowing…and when it came to Star her eyes actually _glowed. _"Do not call me Star! As a matter of fact don't talk to me at all!"

"But I need to get out of h-," Robin jumped back as a green star bolt whizzed past him.

"I thought I told you to shut up! Ugh! You're so irritating!" Ripping off her cloak Robin blinked at what she was wearing. It was made of some shiny material that glistened even in the dim light. With red, skin tight pants and a short top that crisscrossed across her back Robin felt she was leaving far too little to the imagination. Her angry voice jolted him out of his reverie. "I mean come on! Don't get me started on all the things you guys do."

Curiosity awakened despite himself Robin cocked an eyebrow. "What things exactly?"

Fury bit her lip, "You really want to know?"

Robin decided to play her game. "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked would I?"

The tall girl picked him up and smashed him down on a rock. "Don't you take that tone with me you idiot! In fact I don't know why I even bothered asking you. I'm going to tell you everything whether you want to hear it or not."

Robin smirked despite the pain. "I thought we already established the fact that I want to hear it."

She glared but ignored the comment. "So where should I begin? Oh I know! How about that piece of crappy tin Cyborg?"

Robin's eyes widened. "Err Star-,"

"He is so annoying! Who cares whether we have to eat waffles or tofu in the morning? Why can't he just eat his damn waffles and let Beastboy eat his damn tofu and let us be happy? But then when you actually _want_ him around he's always too busy with his T-Car or video games to actually care! Oh and speaking of another video game freak say _hello _Beastboy! That little green imp is the most impudent, disgusting little brat ever. Have you seen the way he eats? Errgh. And he is so insensitive. I have never forgotten the way he threw that bag at me as in 'joke.' He has no idea how to be funny and his jokes suck. Yes, they suck, suck, suck! He is about as funny as that Goth Raven. Oh. My. Gosh. Raven. Have you ever met someone less inclined to mingle? I mean I try and I try but she just brushes it all away! She doesn't smile, she doesn't laugh _and_ she doesn't shop! She has curves I would _die _for but what does she do? She hides them away behind that ugly cloak! 'Ooh look at me I'm depressed little Raven and I'm never going to talk to anyone because I am the portal for an evil demon who is actually my father. Ooh pity me in my Goth loner state.'

Robin's eyebrow twitched. "That's not very nice Star."

She stopped her rambling and sneered at him. "Nice? You want to see nice? Ok then how about this. 'I'm Robin the fearless leader who prances all around the earth saving every damn person he meets but pushing away his own team mates.'

Robin was shocked. "Star-,"

"I'm Robin the one who everyone looks up to but who couldn't care less. I'm Robin the one who has to lock away his emotions for the sake of the team. I'm Robin the most cold, insensitive jerk I've EVER MET." Stopping and breathing heavily she turned away before Robin caught her wrist.

"So that's what you really think of m-…us is it Star?"

She refused to meet his eyes. "Yes it is. I am sick of you and I am sick of the team and I am sick of being trapped in this little corner of Star's mind unable to free myself."

"Did you really _mean _all of that stuff Starfire?"

She hesitated. "O-of course I did! I hate the Titans! I hate being the one who is not allowed to feel or to express anger. I hate having to be Miss-Happy-Go-Lucky all the time when I just want to be myself."

"You used to be so free didn't you? Did you like that?"

"It was…fun…I suppose," she admitted grudgingly.

"And do you think you feel mad just because you're not allowed to?" Robin prodded on, but at that Fury seemed to realise what was happening and broke away.

"Stop psychoanalysing me! I'm not crazy and I don't need your help. Just leave me alone and get off my land."

Robin took a deep breath. He had some things he really needed to say. "Look Fury, Star whatever, just listen to me for a minute ok? Those things you said before…they hurt. I've gotta admit they hurt me and they'd hurt the team if you said it to them. I don't know how much you keep locked up in yourself willingly or unwillingly but I do know _all_ those things weren't true. Yeah there are elements of things that might've frustrated you but I think you're just so tired of hiding this away that you're blowing things out of proportion."

"I am NOT blowing things out of propor-,"

"Neither of us is going to win an argument. You're Fury you're always going to be, well angry at something. I'm Robin, I'm the stubborn insensitive leader remember?" There was the trace of a grin on his face. "But let's make a deal. You have a truce with me so I can leave this land and I promise I will change what I can and let you express yourself more. Is that all right?"

Fury stared at Robin's outstretched hand warily. "One more condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me see your eyes."

"S-say what?"

"I want to see your eyes," repeated Fury calmly.

"And why the hell would you want something like that?" asked Robin furious for some unknown reason.

"Are you going to agree with me or do I have to kick you out of my land?"

Robin stopped and sighed. "Fine, but I still don't get it." Wincing as the adhesive stuck to his skin he slowly pulled off his mask and revealed his eyes in the dim light. Starfire remained impassive. "Well there you go! What did you expect, diamonds or something?"

"No I merely wished to know if I could trust you. Your mask, it's your security blanket; it makes you feel that there is one thing you have that no one can take. Your identity."

Robin began to feel uncomfortable. "So what?"

"So nothing. You took off your mask and made me believe you are not quite as jerkish as I thought. Now come, I still wish you to get 'the hell out of my land' as you do say."

Robin followed a little dazed. "Um…"

Fury turned back, hair whipping round in the wind, voice casual. "Oh and by the way? You _do _have beautiful eyes.


	9. Wisdom Speaks, Love Lives

Chapter 9: Wisdom Speaks, Love Lives

Robin looked across the vast meadow in front of him. At last after what seemed like forever he had reached his destination. Wisdom's land. Still unsure he took a cautious step onto the green grass. Everything here was perfect, the sun shone at exactly the right temperature, the birds sung the precise notes even the grass grew at an exact rate. If Robin hadn't known why it would have been almost creepy. As he walked further inland he cast quick glances around trying to spot the elusive Wisdom, but there was nothing. Not the swoosh of a cloak, or the creak of a branch or even a flash of colour moving through the trees. Except for the birds it was totally silent. Robin stepped on a twig and it cracked loudly marring the perfect ness of the meadow. He winced. "It's just a small sound," he told himself. "So what if it sounds strange? It doesn't mean anything." Frowning he took a deep breath and shouted. "WISDOM! I know you're there....somewhere…and you better come out so I can talk to you or…or…I'll be spoiling your perfect place even more." There was no answer. Frustrated Robin kicked a stone hard sending it barrelling into the base of a tree. A small family of chipmunks ran out shaking their fists at him before running away. To his surprise the tree shook and then with a loud groan began to tilt slowly to the side, falling to the ground with a thump that resounded in the air. Staring at the tree in shock Robin began to back away. What the hell was going on here? Then as if reading his thoughts a voice sounded from above him.

"If you wish to see Wisdom you have to _earn_ the right."

Still scared but determined not to show it Robin called out to the bodiless voice. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Wisdom will reveal herself to you if you promise not to leave her land-,"

"What?" shouted Robin incredulously. "No way! The whole reason I came to see her was so I could leave!"

"Wait," said the voice almost impatiently. "You have not listened to the whole command. You cannot leave her land until you find the one emotion that has been hiding here and in you for many years."

"Hiding in me? What do you mean?"

The voice was impassive in its reply. "Do you agree?"

Sighing Robin rubbed his nose, took a breath and nodded. At once a wind whirled up, dust swirling around him, the family of chipmunks flying past in indignant surprise, the tree trunk disappearing into darkness….When he opened his eyes the stump was gone and in its place was a large boulder. And slowly as the light adjusted Robin noticed the figure atop it. She was all in white; in fact disturbingly she looked just like Raven did when she was meditating. Her cloak swirled around her in a nonexistent breeze, her eyes were closed and her belt shone in the light. Finally when everything was silent she raised herself and floated gently down onto the ground in front of Robin.

"So finally we meet Robin," there was just the smallest hint of a twinkle in her eye that gave Robin hope.

"Yeah I guess," he replied sticking out his hand awkwardly. Wisdom ignored it and beckoned to her boulder.

"Come inside. As far as I have heard you have not had a proper meal or bed for a long time. Once you are fed and rested we may talk."

"I really don't have time-,"

"Shh," replied Wisdom commandingly. "I know you are worried about getting home and of course what your friends may be thinking. But let me assure you that our time zones are different. The other Titans will not even notice you are gone for a few hours yet."

Robin did not know whether to be relieved or surprised, but when he was presented with a bowl of steaming hot soup and a clean white pillow he decided to be neither. Closing his eyes he let himself fall into the world of dreams.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Rubbing his eyes and yawning Robin sat up and stretched. For a moment he almost thought he was back in his room and that it had all been a dream but the thought quickly vanished when he saw the dark walls around him. "Wisdom?" he whispered half afraid. A white figure emerged from the darkness and he realised for the first time that he was seeing Starfire in a leotard. _Leotard. _"In other words," thought Robin furiously. "Clothes designed to show off as much of a girl's body as possible."

Unaware (or hiding it very well) of Robin's appreciative glances Wisdom sat herself at the foot of the bed. She was holding a large book and was apparently engrossed in its contents. "Uh Wisdom? Hello? Can we get back to _my _problem now?"

Looking up she rolled her eyes. "I _am_ researching your problem boy wonder. In fact I think I may have almost figured out a way to get you home."

Shooting up straight Robin's eyes lit up behind his mask. "You have?" In an uncharacteristic burst of emotion he threw his arms around the young girl and held her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Patting him lightly on the arm Wisdom pulled back slightly and at once Robin let go, cheeks red and mind whirling. How could I do that? He asked himself but before he could figure it out Wisdom continued. "I said almost. I'm working on it but that doesn't mean you can forget your end of the bargain."

For a moment Robin looked puzzled and then memories caught up with him and he groaned. "But it's so…so…vague. How can I look for something when I don't know what I'm looking for?"

Wisdom tutted, "Of course you know. You're looking for an emotion, one that evidently you and Starfire have been repressing."

The boy wonder's eyes narrowed. "You know what it is don't you?"

Wisdom shrugged with a small secret smile on her face. "It defeats the purpose if I tell you. Now go on."

"Go where?

"Wherever you feel you'll think best. I need peace and quiet for my reading anyway."

"You're almost like Raven," grumbled Robin as he walked out of the house cum boulder. "Oh?" said Wisdom a tad cheerfully. "I will most definitely take that as a compliment." The door blended in behind him and Robin rolled his eyes as he stalked off.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin felt as if he had been walking for ages when he finally stopped in a small clearing of trees. He was surprised to see that it was dawn though he wasn't sure if this was because of the weird time zones in this place or because he had walked for a long time. Sinking onto the ground he stared up at the canopy of trees thoughtfully. He had searched for ages and he hadn't even caught a hint of an emotion.

_The one emotion that has been hiding here and in you for many years_

Letting out an exasperated breath he brushed back his hair and groaned. He hadn't been hiding anything…had he? He was happy or at least reasonably so when he was with his friends, he was sad when he saw innocent people being hurt or when Starfire seemed down, he was angry…well he was angry a lot, he possessed a deep hatred of Slade and perhaps (though he didn't like to mention it) a slight jealousy of that green slug creature that had once been Star's betrothed, he could be cheeky when occasion required or when Starfire needed some teasing, he was rarely timid or naïve but he didn't hide those feelings. They just weren't a big part of who he was. He knew somewhere inside him there was a wisdom, maybe a bit too wise for his age and also a little more sadly a lust that threatened to burn too high whenever a certain alien princess approached. Robin's smile was fond. All his emotions seemed linked to Star in some way. "She's such a big part of my life," he said to the listening trees. "I don't know what I'd do without her" Sighing he rolled over onto his stomach and put his head in his hands. "I don't even know when I fell in l-," He froze. _The one emotion that has been hiding here and in you for many years. _How long ago had he shut off those feelings? Ever since the death of his parents, leaving Bruce and starting again he had locked them up in a box and thrown away the key. But now the box had burst and the knowledge was flowing through him strong and determined. He rose slowly to his feet and waited, though he wasn't quite sure what for. And then suddenly she was there.

This emotion was in a light pink dress that fell past her knees. Her hair was up in a bun while two cherry strands framed her cheeks. She looked graceful if a little shy in the young light. "Who are you?" asked Robin quietly not wanting to spoil the moment. The emotion laughed; a tinkling sound that seemed to reverberate around them.

"You do not know?" Robin shook his head mutely. "Perhaps you can guess?"

Robin stared at the heart shaped locket around her neck. Surely not… "Love?" he asked disbelievingly.

Love giggled sweetly. "The one and only."

Robin tried to meet her eyes but his gaze was drawn back to the locket. "Do you have a picture in there?" Love blushed and nodded. Robin's face burnt. "Of who?"

Love's eyes widened slightly. "That would be telling wouldn't it? I could never dream of revealing Starfire's secret." Robin opened his mouth but Love extended a hand. "Fly with me?" she asked eyes bright.

Robin looked up at the sky wonderingly and then back at her hand. He smiled. "I'd love to." Placing his hand in hers he gasped as she pulled him up into the air. There was that feeling again. The one he got every time Star flew him through the sky, a rush of exhilaration, joy and something else he couldn't place. It was just indescribable. Robin tore off his mask and felt the sun beams hit his face like warm fingers. And under his breath, below the rush of wind he whispered. "Starfire…I love you."

And he thought he said it so no one could hear, but above him a pink cheeked girl beamed and closed her eyes in bliss.


	10. All Of You

Chapter 10: All of You

Robin stood at the centre of a large group of emotions. All of then were staring at him some disinterestedly, others shyly and others just plain adoringly. He was starting to feel rather uncomfortable until Wisdom stepped into the middle of the circle with him. "Greetings fellow emotions," she called her voice rich and splendid. A few of the slacker girls stood up straighter. "Today we are gathered here to welcome a stranger into our midst." There was a quiet rustle and Wisdom smiled. "Well perhaps not quite a stranger. Robin, Teen Titan and Boy Wonder we are honoured to have you with us today." She paused for a moment allowing her words to sink in before continuing. "I am sure some of you will feel inconvenienced at having to come here on account of Robin but I assure you that it is us that should feel grateful. He has done what we have never taken the initiative to do. He has brought us together so that our problems may be solved by the mind of the many instead of the one. We all know that alone we are weak and that at different times we can guide Starfire in inappropriate directions." Lust giggled and someone shushed her. "But together we can create a balance that is truly harmonious. For the truth is, Starfire needs every one of us. Even those of you who feel useless or ineffective are necessary because together we make an amazing team. Together we make Starfire."

The rustling noise grew louder as more and more emotions jostled each other and clamoured for room. No matter who they were they couldn't help feeling interested in Wisdom's words. Words that seemed applied to every single one of them. Wisdom bowed her head. "Thank you for listening to me. I now ask you to listen to Robin while he makes a short speech." Stepping away she joined the circle leaving a very nervous Robin in the middle.

Looking around at the many Starfire's he took a deep breath before beginning. "Hey. Well most of you know who I am. Actually I think all of you know who I am because Wisdom introduced me but anyway…" Clearing his throat he ignored the sniggers and continued. "I came in here completely by accident." Closing his eyes he groaned. "Ok not completely by accident. I was looking for Starfire and she wasn't there so I decided it couldn't hurt to take just a little look into her room could it? I'd never been in there before. Like really _in _there and I was curious. So I went in and everything was normal and then before I knew it I had touched her mirror and I was in here." There were some confused sounds and Robin looked apologetic. "I don't really know how it happened either," he said. "But the point is I knew I couldn't stay here forever. First I was attacked by the…the…"he frowned trying to remember the word.

Emotionless raised an eyebrow. "Grishnaks?"

"Yeah them! And I was meaning to ask anyway. Why do they even exist? I mean they're not an emotion."

Fury was the one who stepped forward. There was still a fire in her eyes but Robin was no longer scared. He knew who she was. "The Grishnaks were created every time one of us felt inferior or if we felt underused and pushed away. They could never hurt us. The most they could do was bite and even then it didn't draw blood. But they represented a hotbed of insecurity. The Grishnaks were everything we hated and yet what we seemed to be."

Robin was momentarily stunned. "Oh. Well yeah I met them and then Emotionless," he jerked his head in a gesture of thanks towards the silent figure. "She rescued me…" He continued telling the eager emotions how he had journeyed through many of their lands, how he had talked to them, revealed secrets about Star that none had previously cared to know and how he had finally reached Wisdom's land. He cast a quick glance at Love who was standing peacefully at the back. He had skipped the bit about flying with her. He hoped she would understand. "And now," he finished voice strong. "I want to go home. I've learnt more about Star then I could ever have dreamt about when I went into her room but I think it's time I saw the real Star," there was an indignant snort and Robin smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I meant the all-of-you Star again."

Wisdom beamed as she stepped into the circle again and raised her arms. "Do we all agree that Robin is worthy of being sent back?"

There was a loud murmur of assent and even a few cheers. "I am pleased."

Naivety stepped forward and silence fell again. "I just wanted to say," she said blushing. "That Robin always seemed to care about me… I mean us…and that if it wasn't for him I think we would always have felt something was missing in our lives. We should be more then glad. We should be joyful, happy, triumphant! I think we should applaud him." Slowly still looking uncertain she began clapping and then Timid walked forward to join her. One by one a wave of applause swept the emotions as they all clapped enthusiastically for the boy wonder. And Robin looked at the hundreds of Starfire's all praising him and he felt a sense of wonder and longing stronger then any before. Approaching Wisdom he took off his cape and knelt. "I'm really, really glad that I made such a big difference but _please_ can I go home now?" He knew he seemed like a little kid but for a moment Robin didn't care, he just wanted to be back in Titan's Tower where everything was normal and his friends would welcome him with open arms. Seeing his face Wisdom nodded. Without quite saying anything she seemed to group the girls into one large circle holding hands, with Robin in the middle once more.

"The only way to send you back is to have the owner of the emotions come and get you. And to signal to her we need all of us to call as one." Closing her eyes she began to chant in Tamaranean and as Robin watched in awe the circle rose into the air and glowed. Colours danced around him like a rainbow and he stood mesmerised as everyone picked up the chant as if by instinct. Gradually it got louder and louder until the very land seemed to reverberate with it and finally there was a whoosh of air, a swirling hole and a very bemused Starfire landed in Robin's lap.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just the epilogue to go and we're all done =)


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Titans stood grouped around Robin prodding and poking him curiously. A little red but pleased at the attention the boy wonder permitted their rather painful affections. "So like dude, did they change you? I mean are you bendable or something now?" Trying to twist Robin's arm Beastboy was quickly sent flying into the wall. Cyborg took the hint and backed away. "So they didn't _do _anything to you did they?" asked Cy a tad anxiously.

"It depends what you define as 'do,'" replied Robin calmly. "I'm a little different yeah, but I'm still Robin, I'm still your leader and I can still kick your butt at video games."

There was a war cry as the boys ran down the corridor to the lounge whooping and hollering until Robin stopped short at the sight of the kitchen…or rather lack of kitchen. "Err…"

A pale hand tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around to see Raven. "Don't blame the idiots. That was my fault."

"So that was what you were planning to do?"

"Yes."

"Did you consider that we'd have no food?"

There was a shrug. "I saved my herbal tea."

Grinning Robin pulled Raven into a hug. "God I missed you."

She patted him on the back. "Starfire's mind rubbed off on you huh?"

He pushed her away. "Don't be silly. I'm still going to make you fix that kitchen by tonight."

Raven smirked. "Good to know some things will never change. Speaking of which aren't you going to talk to Star?"

Robin's shoulders slumped. "I don't know if she'll want to talk to me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's not a matter of wanting Robin. Of course she's confused and she probably feels a bit violated. I mean you were _in her mind. _How much more personal can you get? But that doesn't mean you can hop, skip and jump around the topic forever. Go find her."

Robin rubbed his neck. "I thought I was the leader here."

"I like to humour you," replied Raven in an uncharacteristic bout of teasing. "Now are you going to go or do I have to throw you out of the gaping hole in the wall?"

Robin held his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine I'm going 'oh great one'. But meanwhile have you found out how Star's mirror turned into one like yours?"

"It was just a minor accident. Apparently Happy kept a pet I was unaware of."

"A pet?

"I gave it to Rage."

"Oh."

"No more pet."

"Oh."

"_Goodbye _Robin," said Raven pointedly. Sighing Robin nodded and set off in the direction of the roof.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Starfire sat there as he knew she would, hair blowing in the light breeze. As he had done so many times before he sat himself beside her. There was an awkward silence.

"I missed you Robin."

Robin blushed. "Um…"

"You were not gone very long but I still found it hard. I could not even find an aspirin without your help! And…" she hesitated and then continued. "There was no one to cheer me up."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "I kind of missed you too." Star gave him a look and he grinned. "Right. I know I was surrounded by your emotions but they weren't _you _Star. And I've got to admit without you there to push me on, to encourage me I felt really down sometimes."

Star laid her head on his shoulder. "I am so glad you are back," she said softly.

"Me too," replied Robin trying to ignore his raging heartbeat and her cherry hair tickling his face.

"Robin may I ask you something?"

"Of c-course."

"When you were in my mind did anything…did anything happen?"

Robin looked confused. "I don't know what you mean Star. Heaps of things happened but-,"

"No. Did you find out anything about me?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Err…"

"I have no secrets from you Robin. If I could choose anyone to read my thoughts it would be you. But still I wonder…what you figured out."

Robin closed his eyes, it was now or never. "Actually Starfire there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Her bright green eyes were like pools of light drawing him in.

"Yes?"

"I…when I was in your mind it was so strange. I saw all these different parts of you that I didn't even know existed and I realised that even though you don't do it as obviously as me and Raven there are still a lot of things you hide away."

Starfire looked troubled. "Robin I-,"

"Just let me finish Star," replied Robin firmly holding up a hand. "It made me a little sad that even though we were best friends there was so much we didn't know about each other. It was…amazing finding out so much about you." Star went pink and looked down. "But then I understood that some of our feelings we weren't just hiding from each other…we were hiding them from ourselves." He felt her tense up beside him and slowly he laid a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. "I don't want to hide it anymore Starfire. Things have happened to me, terrible things but I know they've happened to you too and you still go on. You aren't _afraid _to feel Star, not like me. But I'm not going to be like that, I'm not going to let another moment go by without you knowing."

There was a small hopeful smile on the alien girl's face. "Knowing what?"

Robin gulped. _Now or never_… "That I love you," he whispered before bending down and capturing her lips in a kiss. It was so sweet and beautiful and perfect there on top of Titan's tower, so sweet and beautiful and perfect to be in each other's arms, so sweet and beautiful and perfect to know everything was finally going to be all right. When they pulled away breathing heavily Robin tugged a strand of her scarlet hair affectionately. "God Star…I don't know how you do this to me."

Starfire giggled. "I do not comprehend either Robin how this can be so wonderful. But I don't think we need to understand it. I have just one question. You were confronted by so many of my emotions fury, sorrow, happiness…" She faltered for a minute. "Lust…" Robin cleared his throat and began to draw his hand away but she caught it and held it firmly to her. "Through all that did you not hate me sometimes? Feel like hurting me? Telling me to 'get lost'?"

Robin's eyes softened and without quite thinking he removed his mask and crumpled into his hands. "I love you Starfire. And when I say that I mean all of you. Your good side and your bad side. Your strengths and your flaws. Your beauty and your personality."

Star gazed up into the crystalline blue, trust flowing freely from her. Reaching up a hand she traced the faint outline of the mask, then his nose; his lips until her hands buried themselves in his hair, once again pulling him towards her. "All of me?" she asked eyes twinkling. "Really?"

And Robin would have answered if he hadn't been entirely too busy kissing her.

_Because coming to love isn't finding the perfect person. It's finding an imperfect someone and learning to see them perfectly._

_

* * *

__  
_l


End file.
